Coming Home
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members. Rated M for language, lemons, violence. Hell, its just mature, k?
1. Prologue

**Coming Home**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

I am not going to say who is paired with Bella in this story just yet.

=]

* * *

Prologue

The night was suppose to be an exciting one. Jacob had finally did the thing he had talked to Bella about for nearly two years. It was after his graduation party that he dropped down onto one knee and pulled the small diamond ring from his pocket. Bella of course, agreed with a large smile and a passionate kiss. Now two weeks later the happy couple was in Seattle celebrating their engagement with family and friends. They had all agreed to go to a local club for the party, leaving the parents at home.

Bella spent her half of her night drinking with Jacob and the pack and the other half dancing with her fellow girlfriends. It wasn't until nearly one in the morning that Bella noticed Jacob had gone missing. After waiting around for close to an hour, she decided to go look to see if something was wrong.

It was when she turned the corner to the restrooms that she wished she could turn back time.

She had come to a complete stop only a few feet away from where he fiance had another women pinned up against the wall of the night club. The woman's dress was pushed up passed her waist and Jacob's pants were undone and his belt was hanging to the sides. Bella watched in horror as Jacob thrust into the woman with such gentle strokes and touches. Nothing like the way he had been when he was with her just the night before. Jacob hadn't been gentle with her since their first time together and even then he still was rougher than she would have liked.

Bella didn't know how long she stood there watching the two but when she saw Jacob sink his teeth into the woman's neck during his climax did she finally move. He had marked her. Something that Jacob told Bella that was only meant for true mates. It was something he promised he would do for her after they were married and with child. But now she had just witnessed him do it to someone that was not her. Bella's knees nearly buckled out from under her and the sob that came from her chest was what finally made her presence known to the other two in the hall. Jacob turned his head, eyes wide. He carefully helped the woman to her feet and it was then that Bella saw who the girl was. Leah Clearwater.

Jacob quickly pulled Leah's dress back into place and then fixed his pants, only to raise his eyes and find the hallway completely empty.

Bella ran. She didn't want to face anyone after what had just happened. If what she knew about the wolves, than marking a mate was something a wolf only did to an imprint. Meaning the entire pack had to have known about the two. But what she couldn't figure out was why Jacob was wanting to marry her if he had imprinted on his fellow pack mate.

She passed the table that held the pack and her friends. The looks of worry were written on most of their faces, except one which had a knowing and pained look on his face. Bella grabbed the first cab that she spotted and gave them directions to her father's house. The entire ride home she cried and some points she wanted to scream. The poor cab driver just watched her from the rear view mirror with sad eyes, wondering if he should ask her if he could help in any way but thought better when he saw the fury in her teary eyes. After the long ride back to Charlie's house, the cab pulled up behind the cruiser and Bella tossed more than enough money onto the front seat by the driver and stormed into the house.

Charlie met Bella at the door and Sue watched from around the living room door frame. Her father asked her what was wrong but she just kept sobbing as she ran up the stairs. Bella grabbed the first bag she could find and began to fill it with as little clothes as possible. With her purse in one hand and her bag in the other, she took down the stairs.

"Bella, please, whats wrong?" Charlie begged, grabbing Bella's arm to stop her before she bolted out of the house. "Did something happen at the party?"

At that moment the father and daughter both turned to the sound of Jacob's truck pulling into the driveway. Jacob and Leah were both at the door before Bella could answer. The knife that was already stabbed into Bella's chest twisted farther causing her to sob once again.

Bella ripped her arm from Charlie's grasp and turned a teary eyed glare at the two that betrayed her. "Why don't you asked your stepdaughter." Bella hissed in a very unBella-like tone. Pushing passed the two she stormed out of the house and got into her car. She needed to pick up some things from her house in La Push but she was afraid Jacob would stopped her there to 'talk' if he caught her.

Thankfully Bella remembered that the younger boys had stayed at their house while the older pack members, minus one, went out. Pulling into the drive, Bella jumped out of her car and hurried inside; grabbing the few things she needs like her ID cards and bank information. Seth jumped up and tried to get Bella to talk to them but she she just brushed him off. It killed her to see the sadness in his eyes from her dismissing her stepbrother but she just wanted to get out.

The older of the boys that stayed home, had watched her fly around the house grabbing her things and had made his way outside. Bella didn't even notice the younger wolf sitting her the passenger seat of her car until she was already driving towards Forks again. His whispered plead to get her to stop had scared her and nearly made her drive off the road. After getting Bella to calm down enough to talk, the younger boy agreed with Bella to let her get a hotel room for the night so she could sleep on what happened.

It was early the next morning when Bella began screaming in her sleep that made the young wolf fall out of his bed and run to her side. What he didn't expect was to have his lips pulled to hers as soon as she had opened her eyes. He tried to get her to stop on several occasions but she always repeated herself. "Help me forget." Being the person he was and the hidden feelings he felt towards this young woman, he couldn't say no to her.

He did what she asked of him and it was but a few minutes after they both climaxed that they fell back asleep, both wrapped in each others arms. The boy didn't awake until later in the afternoon, the bed beside him empty and a note on the side table that only read, _I cant stay here._ Tapped to the bottom of the note was the diamond ring that Jacob had given her two weeks prior.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, I know you all will probably hate me for starting another story while I have the other two that I am currently unfinished. I will finish them and I am still dealing with crap. The funeral for my friend was ... it actually wasn't as hard to go through as I thought it would be. He wasn't the type of person that liked when people made a big deal when he was sick and such. He was always a joking around type of person and we mainly had a memorial type thing and we got to share stories about him. His brother was allowed to attend, of course he was being watched by a guard the entire time but they gave him the last minute okay. Me and his brother also got to talk to my mom's pastor about our grieving issues and it helped.

I also found that writing has been helping me keep my mind off of things. I will be updating _Before He Whispered Her Name_ and _The Fire Burning_ within the next week or so. So be on the look out for those updates as well.

I am also getting blogs set up for all of my stories just in case this stupid 'removal of lewd stories' gets mine.

Anyways, tell me what you think of this. I want to know the truth, please. Should I continue or not? Who do you think should be the guy Bella was with? I already know who she was with but your ideas might make me change my mind.

Until next time.

-Jenn


	2. Chapter One

**Coming Home**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

=]

* * *

_**Previously: **__It was early the next morning when Bella began screaming in her sleep that made the young wolf fall out of his bed and run to her side. What he didn't expect was to have his lips pulled to hers as soon as she had opened her eyes. He tried to get her to stop on several occasions but she always repeated herself. "Help me forget." Being the person he was and the hidden feelings he felt towards this young woman, he couldn't say no to her._

_He did what she asked of him and it was but a few minutes after they both climaxed that they fell back asleep, both wrapped in each others arms. The boy didn't awake until later in the afternoon, the bed beside him empty and a note on the side table that only read, _I cant stay here._ Tapped to the bottom of the note was the diamond ring that Jacob had given her two weeks prior.

* * *

_

Chapter One

[Bella's POV]

"Dakota!" I yelled up the stairs. I knew my son was on the third floor but his hearing was as strong as his father's and it was pointless to yell so loud but I didn't care. At this point I was about to pull my hair out by the roots. I told him an hour ago that I was ready to leave and he is still pouting. "Dakota Micheal if you don't get your butt down here in the next five minutes I will make you stay with Carlisle and Esme!"

As soon as I said that I heard an "I'm coming!" followed by heavy footfalls on the stairs. I laughed at this. He didn't like to stay in their house for long stays because of their scent. Him being a wolf now he wasn't entirely too fond of their smell and his didn't exactly agree with Rosalie either. She said still loved him but she had always had problems handling a shape-shifters scent.

Yeah, I was in the Cullen's lives again. It was when I was six months pregnant. There was a knock on my door in New York and when I answered it I was attacked by the pixie herself. She claimed that she hadn't seen me since they had left Forks but then the day before she showed up at my loft she had gotten a vision of me nearly tumbling down a flight of stairs. She said the only reason she was coming to find me was because she recognized the street sign outside the window and she saw my swollen stomach.

Turns out that even with her there, I still nearly took that tumble down the stairs.

My pregnancy was rough from the beginning. It was like I couldn't eat enough. Mainly because I couldn't stop vomiting long enough to actually eat. For the first couple of months I wasn't even able to work. I was in bed the entire time.. or in the bathroom praying to the porcelain gods. I couldn't be around many people because just smelling certain people would make my stomach turn. It was finally calmed down around the fifth month but it was still hard to hold food down.

Alice had taken me straight to Carlisle when I passed out the day on the stairs. The Cullen family wasn't exactly excited to see me but when Rosalie saw my swollen middle, she seemed to become my best friend. She was the most help during and after I had Dakota. Esme of course was right there with Rose the entire time as well as Carlisle and Emmett. Edward. He was another story. Besides him being hurt that I had moved on, he was beyond pissed at me for being pregnant with a 'pup'.

But despite all of our arguments and disagreements. Edward become one of my close friends. He even took Dakota to his first t-ball try outs when he was five. They bonded during their time together. It was the same for Emmett as well as Rosalie. Emmett taught Dakota how to play football and how to whistle at girls when they walked by them on campus. That part I wasn't exactly happy about but seeing my five year old son walking beside the giant that is Emmett, whistling at college girls that earned him big smiles and a lot of 'Awe' sounds put a smile on my face. By the time he was ten he could name most of the parts under the hood of the car. That was all Rosalie's doing. When he spent the weekends with his Auntie Rose, they were always in the garage when Emmett wasn't dragging him out to throw a ball.

It was sad when all of that changed when the week before his fourteenth birthday came around. We didn't know that being around vampires caused the change to start. We found out the hard way though. My son was cursed to live the life as a werewolf that was suppose to protect the La Push reservation. I never planned to go back there, ever.

Dakota's birthday was only last month. It has been fifteen years since I have been within a hundred miles of Washington. I still called Charlie regularly. He knows he has a grandson but he has only been able to meet him a few times over the years. I didn't want anyone from the rez to know that I had a child. Mainly Jacob. But that would be changing very soon.

Charlie called me last night to tell me that Billy Black was in the hospital again. This time was didn't look good for him. I just couldn't stay away. If something happened to Billy and I never got to say goodbye to him, it would kill me. Even though Jacob would never be considered my family again after what he did to me, Billy was always like an uncle to me; hell, or even a second father. I got to talk to him about wolf things when I couldn't with Charlie.

A force of being hit in the butt with a duffel bag brought me back to reality. Dakota had his bag and mine in his hands and was almost to the door before I turned around. He rose his brow at me and gave me a look that made him look even more like his father in that moment. It hurt to see his father in him. I'll admit. I do love his father very much. More so now than I did all those years ago and I just prayed to god that we could avoid him while we were in Washington. _Fat chance of that happening, Bella._ Oh shut up!

My son looked at me like I was crazy before he barked out a deep laugh, "Really mom? Are you just talking to yourself or did you actually answer this time? You know, Carlisle says that is the first sign of a person losing their marbles." I had obviously spoken out loud again.

I rolled my eyes at him and swatted his shoulder. "Hush." Poking out my bottom lip in a pout, I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Don't make fun of your dear old mother."

"You're not old mom," he scoffed. Then he got that stupid grin on his face. "Actually I do see some gray hairs in that mop of brown..."

"They are only there because you gave them to me. Now come on, we have to go, you are lucky Alice saw that I didn't get off of the flight when I was suppose to and she changed the tickets for us to go later." I said, grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

***

Charlie was waiting for us at the airport. He was standing there in his uniform, his gray hair was just as it was the last time I saw him. He of course, spotted Dakota before me. He wrapped us both into a hug but ended up bringing up the fact that he needed to breath when Dakota returned the hug.

"Just like your father.." Charlie muttered under his breath that had me wincing and Dakota perking up a bit. He had always wanted to meet his father but I was always so afraid of what he might say. I did want him to get his hopes up of him and his father actually becoming a family because I figured it would never happen. "So, you are staying with me, yeah?" Charlie asked as we headed for the cruiser.

"Uh..." I started but Charlie shot me a pleading look. "Yeah dad. But I don't want to put you guys out if there isn't enough room."

Charlie waved his hand. "Plenty of room, Seth is living with the twins now and Leah isn't..." I clenched my eyes shut at the name of my stepsister. Honestly, that was the first time I had even called her my stepsister since I had left. I was still hurt. Jacob promised me forever but it was just another lie. "Sorry," he whispered. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Billy was taken off of the breathing tube and breathing just fine of his own now. He was pretty much back to his old self this morning when I stopped by to see him."

"That's great!" I said, completely happy to hear he was doing better. "Did they say when he would be able to go home?"

"Not yet but they said when he does leave the hospital he will have to have someone to help take care of him at all times. His heart isn't in the best of shape anymore. I'm surprised that after having so many teens explode into wolves in front of him that his heart is still ticking." He laughed shaking his head.

"You know?" Dakota asked looking completely shocked.

I nodded. "Mhmm, he found out before I left.. he had two living with him then."

Dakota had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched me turn to face out the window, "Oh."

"Yeah."

***

I parked Charlie's truck in a space in front of the Forks hospital. Dakota was fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves with an uneasy look on his face. He hated hospitals. Well, it was more like he feared them. When he was little he spent a good amount of time in them, from having broken bones to getting his appendix removed at the age of eleven; he was in them a lot. It was when his left lung collapsed during a football game his seventh grade year that really freaked him out. We were thankful Carlisle was working at the hospital and was able to work fast. The month long stay and being hooked up to all the wires and tubes is what caused his fear. Or so he tells me. Carlisle thinks it is from the car accident I was in last summer. I know Dakota would never admit it but you could see the fear in his eyes when he saw me laying in the hospital bed. You could also see him visibly relax when I woke up a week later. Esme said he never left my side.

"You could have stayed home, hon. I just want to go check on Billy. Stay out here if you want, I promise not to stay long." I tried to sooth him as I unbuckled myself.

He shook his head. "No way am I sending you in there when you know _he_ and the pack is in there. I wont let you go alone."

I squeezed his hand and we both got out of the truck. Making our way into the hospital, I recognized the cars parked close to ours. Jacob's truck was there as well as Sam's and Jared's car was between the two. Sighing I pushed the door open and Dakota held it as I walked in. We stopped at the front desk and I asked for Billy's room number. I had completely forgotten that Jessica's mom worked here still.

"Bella?" the faked tan women practically screeched when she saw me from here desk behind the counter. "I thought I would never see you in this tiny little town again. Last I heard, you were living in New York. What brings you back here?"

I had been so distracted by Mrs. Stanley that I didn't hear anything else behind me. It was when I heard a familiar voice that I turned my attention back to my son and a guy I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yo, when did you go and change... whoa, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Quil said taking a step back. "You look just like.. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Quil Ateara." He extended his hand for him to shake.

Dakota shuffled his feet a little before looking between me and Quil. "Yeah, I'm not from around here, I'm Dakota Call."

* * *

**AN: **Heh, now you know who the mystery boy was! I actually debated between Embry and Paul a lot before I finished this chapter. I also tried to find a photo of what I wanted Dakota to look like but I just cannot find one. Though I did find a photo of a guy that could pass as Alex Meraz's younger brother or even his son. It was crazy.. anyways...

I actually got this chapter done faster than I thought I would. Guess I am just excited to write about something new for a change instead of beating myself up about not being able to work on my other stories much. Which I am working on, I just keep putting them off.. kinda.

As always, tell me what you think. But, if you guys can get the reviews to at least 60 by tomorrow, I will update again.

Until next time =]

XoXo – Jenn


	3. Chapter Two

**Coming Home**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

=]

* * *

_**Previously: **__I had been so distracted by Mrs. Stanley that I didn't hear anything else behind me. It was when I heard a familiar voice that I turned my attention back to my son and a guy I hadn't seen in a long time._

_"Yo, when did you go and change... whoa, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Quil said taking a step back. "You look just like.. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Quil Ateara." He extended his hand for him to shake._

_Dakota shuffled his feet a little before looking between me and Quil. "Yeah, I'm not from around here, I'm Dakota Call."

* * *

_

Chapter Two

[Embry's POV]

Watching your imprint with another man was a hard thing to do. But when the other man is a member of your pack and your best friend, its even harder. I had felt the connection with Bella the day I walked into Jake's garage. She was still broken then but she got better as the time went on. That was thanks to Jake of course but then when I phased and I had to stay away from them, it was harder than I thought it would be. Paul accused me of sneaking around to see Bella because she was what consumed my thoughts. It was only when Jake phased and finally got Bella around Sam's injunction that I got to see her again. Things finally fell into place that day. I understood why I cared about her so much, why she was the only thing I could think about, why she consumed my dream night after night.

I had Sam put an injunction on me that same day. I wasn't allowed to think of Bella while I was phased. Jacob didn't need to know that the love of his life had turned out to be his best friend's soul mate. I also had the injunction put on me so there wouldn't be any problems in the pack because everyone knew that Jacob would have made it his responsibility to beat the living crap out of me for something I had no control over. Though the longer time drew out, the harder it was becoming.

Bella had finally fallen in love with Jake and they were oh so happy together. I, as well as the rest of the pack, had to endure watching them in the most intimate of ways through his thoughts on a daily basis and while the others would tease him about finally getting some, I was dying on the inside a little each day.

The day that Leah and Seth phased was a hard one. Not only did we lose an elder of our tribe and a great man, but it was the day that the entire pack changed. Leah was a bitter women and Seth was the poster child for innocence. Jacob seemed to be the only person to get Leah to calm down with her screaming thoughts and her rage. When Jake wasn't with Bella. Leah was always attached to his hip. I personally never thought anything of it.

Collin and Brady joined the pack soon after the Clearwater kids did. They were far too young to bear this burden but they were actually very mature about it. Brady tended to joke around a bit more than his brother but both Collin and Brady took their jobs are protectors seriously. Their grandmother on the other hand wasn't entirely thrilled to have the two fourteen year old's sneaking out at all hours of the night and sometimes not turning up for days. We had Bella to thank when 'Granny Bea' saw that the twins were in good hands and were being taken care of as well as doing a good deed by helping the tribes elders. Bella sort of became their substitute mother.

The two years following that were very quiet except for the red headed leech that was trying to get close to Bella. After Bella had told us that 'Victoria' was after her, I made it my mission to make sure the leech died and soon. But the day we actually were able to get to her, Seth was the one to end her. I was never more proud of him then I was in that moment. He was still learning stuff but he took her out like it was nothing.

After the Victoria threat was gone. We seemed to be leech free. There wasn't a scent in years. We all got to go back to school. Paul, Quil, Jake and I all graduated. The night of graduation is the night that very nearly killed me. When I saw Jake drop down on his knee it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and then stomped on, multiple times and then thrown into a fire. I couldn't breathe but I couldn't walk away either. It was Sam that finally came to me and helped me out to his truck, he took me home and that was the first night in a long time that I had actually cried. You know the crying that you don't care who sees and you sob so hard that you cant hear or breath and you cant control your facial expressions. Yeah, it was bad.

Two weeks after graduation things were even worse for me. Jake and Bella decided to have their engagement party in some night club. Me being the quiet guy I wasn't exactly into the whole party type scene. I didn't have to go and drink or rub up against sweat covered people all night to have a good time. So I opted to stay home, well Bella's home, and hang out with Seth and the twins because they were just too young to go.

I had played more board games that night than I had in all my life I think. Finally after I had my butt handed to me at monopoly, again, I asked the guys if they wanted to watch a movie. They all wanted to watch Knocked Up because Bella refused to let them watch it when Jake bought the movie. I was out voted. Brady was practically glued to the television set the entire movie while Seth and Collin sat back on the sofa with me. When I heard Bella's car pull into the driveway, I knew something was wrong.

Bella had ran around the house in a fumbling mess of sobbing tears and destruction as she went. The photos that sat around her house, that were of her and Jake, were thrown to the floor. Seth had jumped in front of her at one point to get her to calm down but the glare she gave him actually sent chills down my spine. While Bella continued destroying her own home, I slipped out of the house and into her car, that she had left running.

Bella was half way down the highway when I couldn't be quiet anymore. "Please stop the car, Bella." I begged.

With a loud gasp, Bella swerved and I luckily grabbed the wheel in time to keep us from going over the guardrail. We were sitting on the side of the road and I just sat there and let Bella tell me what happened. She sobbed and screamed and asked God why he would keep letting her get hurt like this. The whole time the only thing I could do was hold her because if I didn't, I was going to get out of the car and go kill Jake.

Bella finally calmed down enough to ask me to drive her to the airport. But I refused to do it. I couldn't lose her. I knew she was hurting because I could actually feel her pain. It was crippling. With a promise from me to pay for a hotel room, Bella agreed to sleep on her thoughts for the night and then decided in the morning if she was going to leave or not. I just prayed she wouldn't leave.

It was early in the morning hours when we got to the hotel and as soon as we got in the door, we both went to the single beds and crashed. I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up to Bella's screams but all I knew was that the sun was just starting to rise. I jumped from my bed and grabbed Bella's shoulders as she thrashed around screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bella!" I shouted shaking her. Her entire body jerked out of my grip and her eyes snapped open. Then without warning she grabbed me around the neck and smashed her lips to mine. It was just my dream come true. I was finally kissing the only girl that I would ever love.

The heated kisses were all lips, tongue and teeth but neither one of us seemed to care. Kisses turned into touches and the touches turned to groping and pulling of clothing. Before I knew it we were both naked with me nestled between her thighs and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I tried to get her to stop even though my wolf was telling me to just do it. But every time I asked if she wanted to stop she always told me to help her forget. She was begging me and I hated hearing her so completely broken.

And I helped her forget. I made love to her. I was gentle and soft and I told her that I would always love her. Bella let small sobs escape between her moans and I just continued to love her body and place soft kisses all over her face, I even grazed her neck with my teeth a few times. I wanted to mark her so bad but I knew that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing and that would just give me away. I held her flush against my body the entire time, clutching her to my chest because I just had the feeling that I was going to lose her. When I felt her clenching around me I knew that she had to either cum then I wouldn't be able to hold out any long and she did when I whispered for her to let go. Hearing her say my name over and over again was like heaven and I had her wrapped into my arms again as soon as Bella fall asleep.

We both slept for awhile and I was aware the Bella had gotten out of the bed, I assumed to go to the bathroom but she never came back. By the time I was fully awake Bella was gone and all that was left was a note with four little words that made me want to die.

I went back to Sam that day. Not only to have the injunction put on me again just to be sure but to tell him that I wouldn't be phasing much longer. I didn't want to be a part of the pack, I was never suppose to be a part of the pack to begin with but obviously my mother isn't one to believe about my father. I told Sam everything that happened and even showed him when he told me the pack mind was clear for me to phase. Sam knew the entire time that Jake and Leah had imprinted on one another and that hurt me even more, although he was told they only imprinted because they needed a friend claiming the whole 'third wife' bullshit. It even killed Sam to see how hurt Bella was when she showed up at her house last night, he had seen her after Cullen left her but this time it was worse. She was completely broken now.

Jacob showed up a little later while I was still at Sam and Emily's. He was pissed because he couldn't find Bella and because of the state his house was in when he got home. All I could do was give a bitter laugh before I threw the note in his face. That was the first time that Jake had lost control because of his temper in a long time. The entire pack had turned there backs of Jake and Leah that day as well. Jacob accused us of standing up for an outsider and going against his alpha law and just like that, Jacob had claimed his rightful place. It was a fight between Jacob and Sam after that. Sam didn't feel Jacob was ready to take the spot anymore so he stood his ground again him. In the end though, it turned out that Jacob could only command Leah because the rest of us were still standing behind Sam.

No one saw or heard from Jake or Leah for two years. When they did come back, they were married and Leah was so pregnant she could hardly walk. Sue had slapped Leah the moment she walked into Charlie's house and Jake had come close to hurting Sue. A pissed off Charlie is a very scary thing. I was sitting with Seth in the kitchen when it all happened and when I heard the cocking sound of a gun we both went to see what was happening. Charlie had his shotgun pressed into Jacob's chest and told him to either leave or he was going to fire, best friends son or not.

The years that passed after that were really hard.

I was the only one that wasn't phasing anymore, well, besides Sam because after him and Emily were married he wanted to start a family and actually grow with them. Jared and Paul did the same for Kim and Rachel. The younger of the guys were still doing the whole wolf thing because they still hadn't found 'the one' and wanted to see if that could ever happen. Quil continued to phase as well because he was waiting for Claire to grow up. On her eighteenth birthday he stopped because they were finally together.

That was in December when Quil stopped and its now April. Its weird to think that it has been fifteen years since everything happened. Fifteen long years since we were a pack and since I had last seen Bella. I missed her more and more each day and I prayed that by some miracle that she would just show up one day. I knew Charlie was still talking to her because he had told Emily she was doing well and living with a friend. If she was doing good and happy, that was all that mattered.

It was last night that Claire had called my house crying because they had thought we were going to lose Billy. His heart was weak but thankfully this morning he had the breathing tube removed and was breathing on his own. In fact, when I came in about an hour ago he was snoring away, loud as ever. Jake was at work and Leah was with the newest of their children so I got to spend some time on my own with Billy once he woke up. We talked about me and him and he asked how I was doing. He knew about Bella being my imprint and he knew it was hard on me.

Quil stopped by a little later with Claire in tow and a bag full of Emily's home cooked foods. That made Billy happy because he said he was already sick of eating 'that flavorless cardboard they call food'. While Claire fawned over Billy like he was completely helpless Quil and I stepped out for a smoke. I needed a cigarette after the talk with Billy about Bella, my nerves were going crazy and the nicotine would help me calm down.

Sam and Emily showed up awhile later and then Jared was there with Kim. When Jake and his oldest son came in, Quil followed them all inside and I told him I would be back after I went a picked some things up. I was starving myself and I wasn't about to eat another hospital meal after last night. I drove to the nearest McDonald's and grabbed some burgers for everyone because I knew if I got food and didn't bother with them they would be mad.

When I walked back into the hospital I saw Quil standing there with some guy that had his back turned to me. Quil looked to be completely shocked like he had seen a ghost or something and then I heard her. My Bella. "Hey Quil. I see you have met Kota."

Quil whipped his head around to the voice, "Bella? Jesus Christ! Bella!" Then he was swinging the small brunette around in his arms and I was still stuck standing in place. "God its been forever! You look … good."

"Think the word you're looking for is old." The still unknown to me guy said. I saw Bella's hand swat his arm pretty hard and he grabbed it giving a little fake whine. "Geez, I'm only kidding mom."

With that statement I dropped the bags of food. Bella has a kid. _A really old kid._ What. The. Fuck.

They must have heard me then and turned towards me. Bella's eyes grew wide and before I registered what was going on, I had been jumped on. I landed on my ass with Bella hugging me around the neck, laughing happily. All I could do was hug her back and bury my face into her hair. _She still smells the same._ When she pulled back I noticed all the differences in her physical appearance.

She was still beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than she was back in my high school days. She had the smallest laugh lines at her eyes and mouth. Her skin wasn't pale anymore but slightly sun-kissed. Her hair was much longer than I remembered and I saw a few gray hairs that just showed she _was_ older. I helped her stand up and then stood myself, I watched her walk over to her _son_ and got to see her body. She wasn't the tiny little thing anymore. She still had a slightly thin waist but her hips had widened and her breasts were most definitely fuller. Age was very good to her.

Bella drug the poor boy over to me and when I met his eyes we both gasped. He obviously had his mothers eyes but everything else about him screamed.. me. _Holy shit._

"Embry, I would like for you to meet Dakota. Dakota, this is Embry, your dad." Bella whispered and Dakota threw himself at me and I held him, completely stunned as he laughed and sobbed.

* * *

**AN: **So there is chapter two. I want to know the truth tell me what you think.

The next chapter will be Bella's POV again. I mainly did this so everyone could see a quick peak at what went on during the fifteen years apart. And if you didn't catch it, Embry is human now. Well, he is still a wolf technically but hes aging now has been since Bella left.

You will find out what is going on in Bella's head next chapter and you will also get to see what is going through Embry's probably in chapter four.

And for everyone that is upset about Jacob right now, sorry but he had to be that way at the beginning. I swear I still love Jacob and it sucks to write him this way but I needed to.

Let's see if we can get to over 100 reviews this chapter.

Until next time.

XoXo – Jenn


	4. Chapter Three

**Coming Home

* * *

**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

=]

* * *

_**Previously: **__She was still beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than she was back in my high school days. She had the smallest laugh lines at her eyes and mouth. Her skin wasn't pale anymore but slightly sun-kissed. Her hair was much longer than I remembered and I saw a few gray hairs that just showed she was older. I helped her stand up and then stood myself, I watched her walk over to her son and got to see her body. She wasn't the tiny little thing anymore. She still had a slightly thin waist but her hips had widened and her breasts were most definitely fuller. Age was very good to her._

_Bella drug the poor boy over to me and when I met his eyes we both gasped. He obviously had his mothers eyes but everything else about him screamed.. me. Holy shit._

"_Embry, I would like for you to meet Dakota. Dakota, this is Embry, your dad." Bella whispered and Dakota threw himself at me and I held him, completely stunned as he laughed and sobbed.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

[Bella's POV]

I walked over to where Quil and my son stood. "Hey Quil. I see you have met Kota."

Quil whipped his head around to my voice, "Bella? Jesus Christ! Bella!" He gave a deep chuckle and pulled me into a hug before swinging me in circles and setting me back on my feet. "God its been forever! You look … good."

"Think the word you're looking for is old." Dakota smirked and I slapped his arm, hard. He gave me a little pout and the same whine that gets Rosalie to bend to his every way. "Geez, I'm only kidding mom."

The sound of heavy crunching paper had us all turning and I was met with the shocked eyes of Embry. Before my body could listen to my brain, that was saying 'this cannot be good'; I was already in his arms, on the floor in the middle of the Forks hospital entrance. My face was buried in his neck and I was laughing a happy, crazy laugh because at one point I never thought I was going to see this man again. We pulled away and just looked at one another for a bit longer than 'friends' should before he helped me to my feet. I noticed Dakota watching us with curious eyes so I thought it was better time than any to get this little bit of news out in the open.

When I pulled my son to a stop in front of his father I watched as they took in each other. By the look in Embry's eyes I knew that _he knew_, he understood. Dakota was shaking beside me and I knew it was from his emotions getting the best of him.

Gently I touched my son's arm to get his attention and then looked back to his father. "Embry, I would like for you to meet Dakota. Dakota, this is Embry, your dad." I whispered and Dakota threw himself at Embry. I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes as I watched my son crying happy tears as his father held him. Embry rocked him back and forth, tears swimming in his own eyes.

After our little scene in the waiting room of the hospital, we all went outside to the picnic tables that were under the rain guard, away from the prying eyes of the gossiping nurses. Embry asked Dakota all sorta of things, like what his favorite things were, what he does when hes not in school, if he has been respectful to his mother. I laughed at that one. Quil asked how Dakota had phased if there wasn't any 'leeches' around and I explained to them that the Cullen family was a big part of my life now and I noticed the statement made Embry's shoulders slump slightly. I also explained to them how if it wasn't for Alice that there could have been a lot of times that both Dakota and myself could have died. That of course got Embry's approval for them as the good guys.

We talked awhile longer and just caught up on things when Dakota excused himself to go to the restroom, the rest of us were going back in to see Billy. Jared met us at the door and walked smack dab into Dakota. They both stumbled and mutter apologies, Jared calling Dakota Embry as he headed to his car. My son turned and rose an eyebrow at me and I covered my mouth to hide my laugh. Quil leaned down, "Wanna bet to see how many people call him Embry before they realize its not him?"

Dakota gave a growl and Quil just laughed, "Chill kid I was only joking."

"I'm not a kid." Dakota snapped.

"Sure.."

I groaned. "Just keep walking boys, the bathroom is down the hall on the left, Kota. Billy's room is 1172 came back down to the right hall and you can read the numbers."

"Of course I can read the numbers.. what am I? Three?" I heard him mumble to himself as he walked away.

Embry rose an brow at me. "He definitely got his little attitude from you. I was always a calm kid even after I phased."

"Yeah, he has my temper. Although you haven't seen anything of it yet. He grew up around Emmett and Jasper. They don't have the best mouths in the world so Dakota seemed to pick up a few things from them when he was younger. It was bad the day I got called to his school the first day of kindergarten because he called his teacher a dill-hole. And to make matter worse, I was stuck at work so who went to pick him up? Emmett. We had to switch his schools after that because Emmett confirmed the teacher was in fact, a dill-hole." I sighed at the memory.

"I would have loved to have seen that." Embry gave a sad chuckle causing me to frown. I had taken that away from him. All of his son's childhood memories and events. My eyes began to water and Embry squeezed my shoulder. "Don't. Please."

Nodding, I wiped my eyes hurriedly as Quil opened the door to Billy's room. We were greeted with Billy's gravely laugh and soft feminine giggles. Emily was sitting beside Billy's bed with a what looked to be a five year old girl in her lap. The girl had bubble gum that was obviously a bubble before, now plastered to her nose. She was giggling, trying to reach the gum with her tongue. Emily saw us first and her eyes went wide before she smiled hugely.

"Bella!"

Billy jumped in his bed and turned his body towards where we were still walking in. "Well, if it isn't little Bella Swan and I'll be damned. She is all grown up."

"Hey Billy." I whispered when I leaned in to hug him. "God I missed you." Billy squeezed me as tightly as he could with the IV tube stuffed in the back of his hand.

"We missed you too. Washington isn't the same without 'cha." Billy muttered into my shoulder.

I waved at the still giggling girl in Emily's lap as I said hello to both of them and as well as an apology for missing Sam and Kim sitting in the corner of the room. They both smiled at me and just waved off my apology. Billy said that Jacob had gone to the cafeteria with his son to grab some coffee. The prang of pain that hit my heart by the news, didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Jacob had to come in the door at that moment of course. My back was to him so I didn't see his reaction to me being here.

"Will decided to stay and grab some of the … Bella?"

"Jacob." I said back, not bothering to look at him.

"Bella, I–" Jacob started but I stopped him, still having my back to him and raising a hand. "Don't. Not here not now and honestly, never if I have a say in it."

"Bella! Plea–" Jake started again but Billy stopped him this time. "You will respect her wishes Jacob. Now sit down and drink your damn coffee." Jacob huffed and took a seat by Quil. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time but I just couldn't look at him.

When Dakota came into the room though, I did look at him and I have to say I was never happier to see the look of complete shock and confusion of Jake's face. It was great.

"Holy shit someone cloned Embry." Jake sputtered his mouth full of coffee down the front of himself. "Dude he looks exactly like you."

There were several gasps from the people in the room. They were obviously seeing what Jake is missing.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing when Dakota set a glare on Jacob that would have made most men wet themselves. "Okay, for one. I am not a clone. For two, what the hell is up with you all calling me Embry. My name is Dakota. Duh – coat – ah. Got it? And three, I am not an exact of Embry. For you info. I have my mother's eyes, ears and I have been told my toes are exactly the same as hers. Douche bag."

Quil snorted and caused everyone else to laugh except for Jake and Dakota. My son was full on pout/glaring now. I knew the look, he wasn't amused at all. I grabbed Kota's hand and pulled him down to sit on the floor beside me, Jake watching us the entire time. I noticed the way his nostrils flared slightly and then his eyes narrowed as he turned to Embry. "He's family to you, yeah? Cause seriously he could pass as you twin."

"Yes he is family of mine." Embry smiled proudly and Dakota returned it with an even bigger smile. "He's my son."

"Ah!" Jake said before it could register. "Son!? Since when the fuck do you have a son? Who the hell did you ever fuck anyways?"

I threw the closest thing near me at Jake, it just so happened to be one of those pink plastic pan things that is in every hospital room. It smacked Jacob in the side of his face and he turned a glare towards me. "What the fuck was that for?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You need to watch your mouth. You hardly ever used to cuss, especially in front of girls and kids and now you're throwing the 'f' word around like you're simply saying 'hello'."

"What's it matter if I cuss or not? It wasn't even directed towards you, I was talking to Embry. Which he didn't answer me. Who. Have. You. Fucked?" Jacob spat.

"It's really none of your business who I've slept with in the passed and this is not a conversation to be having with half of the family here." Embry replied calmly but his eyes flashed to mine for a split second.

Jacob caught it and turned to looked at Dakota. He was studying my son's features and I am guessing he finally looked at his eyes. "No.. but that would mean.. how – how old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen last month." Kota stated and puffed his chest out.

"Y-you cheated on me." Jake said, his voice full of hurt.

I wanted to punch him in that moment more than I ever have. "Me? Cheated on you? Ha!" I laughed completely humorlessly. "Wasn't it you that I found pinning my _stepsister_ against the wall by the bathrooms that night? The night of our engagement party. You were the one that had lied to me, yeah don't look at me that way, Charlie told me about your imprint. He also told me he had to threaten you with his gun because he almost hit Sue."

"You did what?" Billy bellowed.

"I wasn't going to hit Sue... she slapped Leah that night and I couldn't.." Jacob stumbled over his words.

Embry glared at Jacob. "Seth and I were both there. You almost phased and you raised your hand to her because she slapped your oh so precious _Leah_. If I was Sue I would've done a lot more than slap that girl."

"Are you threatening my imprint?" Jake growled.

"You just accused Bella of cheating on you when you were going behind her back for two years. Two years, Jake. You didn't see her that night. You broke her man, you crushed her worse than what Cullen did. You promised her you would never hurt her like he did yet instead of telling her you imprinted and being honest with her, you went behind her back but continued to lead her on for two goddamn years." Embry was speaking between his teeth now."I may have only threatened your imprint but you destroyed mine." The sound that came from his throat was anything but human.

Dakota had taken to a standing position in front of me and the continuous growl coming from him was only getting louder. I was sobbing into my hands now; my body bent so my forehead was resting on Billy's bed. I hadn't come here to fight or cause one. I just wanted to see Billy. I wanted to see the man that was like a father to me and possibly see if my son's father would have anything to do with him. I hated Jacob in this moment more than I ever have in my entire life.

And then it hit me.

…

_Did Embry just say I'm his imprint?

* * *

_

**AN:** Chapter three. Yay!

Okay, so I am happy everyone seems to be happy with how this is going so far. Although I have had a few people tell me they were stopping on last chapter because they thought it was going to be a Jacob / Bella story. Sorry to say, but I would never have Jacob and Bella together after the prologue of this story. Yeah, it just wouldn't happen. Sorry.

Oh I totally saw the new trailer for The Nightmare on Elm Street movie. Oh my god. It looks amazing. I don't know if any of you are into horror movies or not but I think it will be a must see. Plus, Kellan Lutz is in it and that just makes me want to see it even more.

And I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not exactly sure when I will be posting again. It may be a week or so because my dad had to go into the hospital this morning for some serious surgeries so I will be stuck driving there and back for awhile. I hate driving.. I really do. Plus it snowed really bad last night so now I have to drive in the heavily snow covered country roads because the county wont plow it.. sorry, I'm rambling again. But I will try my hardest to write for all of my stories when I have the chance to.

Anyways, you know what to do now. Leave me your thoughts and comments.

=]

XoXo – Jenn


	5. Chapter Four

**Coming Home

* * *

**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

=]

* * *

_**Previously: **__Dakota had taken to a standing position in front of me and the continuous growl coming from him was only getting louder. I was sobbing into my hands now; my body bent so my forehead was resting on Billy's bed. I hadn't come here to fight or cause one. I just wanted to see Billy. I wanted to see the man that was like a father to me and possibly see if my son's father would have anything to do with him. I hated Jacob in this moment more than I ever have in my entire life._

_And then it hit me._

…

_Did Embry just say I'm his imprint?

* * *

_

Chapter Four

**[Bella's POV]**

"You.. you imprinted on me?" I whispered as I wiped my tears away.

Embry looked up at me with sad eyes. "Yes I did. The day Jake brought you to talk to the pack, I didn't understand it at first but then I talked to Sam after Jake took you home, he asked me how it felt and I explained it to him. I had always felt something for you Bella, it was always more than a brotherly feeling before we phased but Jake had a sort of claim on you then. Plus, I was too shy to say anything, honestly. But after I saw you that day and after I talk to Sam, I knew I had."

"So, you were cheating on me before we even got together?!" Jacob shouted.

"What are you talking about Jake? Shut up. God. I never bothered Bella, I never spoke to her outside of pack things because for one, she wasn't ready for something like that and for two, you claimed to have loved her. I wasn't going to hurt my friend just because nature decided to turn me into a wolf and make me find my soul mate." Embry explained and I felt my smile fall. He didn't want to have an imprint. No wonder he looked older now, he didn't phase anymore..

"Yet you still ended up getting her pregnant!" Jacob and Embry shouted at one another. "Because you broke her and she needed to feel loved!"

My tears were falling again. I was back to where I was fifteen years ago. Nobody wanted me.

"Well, I guess since you imprinted on her and you obviously have a son, you can go join her in her perfect little life away from bum-fuck La Push and live happily ever after." Jacob spat at Embry. My head snapped to Jacob at that. He thinks my life is perfect? I laughed at that pulling their attention to me. "What's so fucking funny, Swan."

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and stepped around Dakota; his tremors were getting worse and I knew he needed to calm down but he could last a few moments longer.

"Perfect life?" I asked with a snarl. "You think I have a perfect life, Jake? I have the farthest thing from a perfect life. I have been through so much crap over the years that you wouldn't have been able to handle it." I spat. "I almost lost Dakota before he was even born. I could have actually lost him and hurt myself badly at one point but Alice was there to save me. Then Dakota.. he has been sick or hurt all his life. From scrapped knees to broken bones and collapsing lungs. Do you know what its like to watch your child actually take a last breath? I do. I held Dakota while the doctor told me there was nothing he could do for him. The doctor just walked out of the room and I was there, alone, when my son stopped breathing. He died in my arms. But when Carlisle actually knocked the door of the ER room down and started working on him..." I had to stop for a moment because the pain of the memory came flooding back.

"We were just lucky that Carlisle doesn't have to take breaks or get tired. I will never forget that though. Of course you know of all the pain I went through before I had my son though, don't you Jake? Remember, you put me back together the first time although the second time you didn't see it because you are the one that broke me." I whispered through my tears. Jacob was in full blown _Sam's Jacob_ mode now. The look I hadn't see in a very long time. His face was calm but his eyes were cold and hard. I shook my head. "You know what, never mind."

At that, Dakota took off like a bat out of hell. The poor boy was to his limit and I felt bad for making him stay that long. I turned to Billy. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Billy nodded his head. "Its okay sweetheart, I'm glad to see you, maybe I can come over when they finally let me out of here."

I nodded and grabbed my purse, heading out of the room. I just hoped that Kota made it out of the public eye and out of his clothes before he exploded. I honestly didn't want to drive back home with my son naked. When I got to Charlie's truck, I tossed my purse inside the cab and headed to the back area of the lot where the tree got thicker. I stumbled over something and looked down to see one of Dakota's converse. _Success! At least one shoe survived! _The farther I walked the more I found. I had both of his shoes now and his hoodie. Right inside the tree line was his t-shirt and undershirt.

I was trying to locate his pants when I heard a familiar whine behind me. Turning there sat Kota, his giant-sized gray wolf form was laying beneath a tree and his massive head was buried under his front paws. I gave a small chuckle at his actions. Squatting down beside him I mussed the fur on his head earning a glare only causing me to laugh again, only louder.

"What's the matter? Looks to me like you got out of your clothes in time." I said.

Dakota gave me a deep wolf-snorting sound and nudged his head to his right. I didn't know what he was wanting me to see but I'm guessing it was the shredded strips of denim that I just noticed were all around him. I giggled again not really meaning to let it out but I did. He only growled at me this time.

"Okay, okay. I know its not funny but its okay. I wont yell at you this time for destroying your jeans again you had every right to be upset. Why don't you run home and slip in my bedroom window so Sue wont see her grand-baby naked. Poor women might have a heart attack." And that comment had me landing flat on my butt in the mud.

I groaned, "Okay I guess I deserved that but never again young man." I was shaking my finger at him like he was five again and I was scolding him for putting food coloring in Rosalie's shampoo. Dakota rolled his eyes at me before he got up and trotted off into the woods.

"When did the finger shake stop working?" I muttered to myself looking down at my still extended finger.

There was a snort and I look out of the corner of my eye to see Embry walking up. "Did it ever work? I remember mom doing it but I don't think it ever phased me."

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Although with all the trouble hes caused over the few short years hes been around he hasn't really gotten the finger shake much. Mainly time out and no T.V. But Emmett always gets him around that." Sighing, I ran my hand over my face. "I should get home. Dakota was pretty upset and he shredded some clothes. He was doing so well. Stupid, Jacob Black."

"Billy is having a talk with Jake now." Embry said as he walked up to me. Taking my hand he ran his finger along my palm before he dropped it and rubbed the dried tear stained on my left cheek. "Did Dakota really die?" He asked in a pained whisper.

I could only nod.

"How.. I mean, I know hes completely healthy now because hes a wolf but how was his health so bad?"

"He wasn't exactly the most graceful person in the world when he was younger. But he still loved sports, he had to have gotten that from you." I smiled up at him. "It really got bad when he was just getting out of grade school. They had just had there sixth grade graduation party and Carlisle paid for the entire class to go to Chuck E. Cheese's. He was doing fine, just running around with his best friends and all of a sudden he grabs his side and doubles over. Carlisle had to remove his appendix that night.

Then the next year. It was one of the final football games of the season and his team was up for State. He almost made it to the goal line when this kid the size of a freaking truck tackled him. We figured he was okay at first but then he didn't get up. The coach had the nurse out there checking him over of course Carlisle didn't just sit in the stands. He was rushed to the hospital and they took him straight to surgery. Edward and Rosalie even scrubbed in to make sure he had enough attention."

I started to talk again but Embry grabbed me into a hug. "Don't sweetheart, you don't have to tell me it all now."

"But you need to know!" I protested pulling away enough to look him in the eyes. "There was a time that we could have lost our son for good! And you would have never known him, all because of me!"

"Hey!" Embry scolded. "Now Dakota being sick has nothing to do with you. Its part of life and you cant stop that. And I understand why you stayed away. I do and I don't fault you for that. This place brought you nothing but one heart break after another. You needed to get away and you did. Edward hurt you but Jacob killed what was left of you. Jacob destroyed a lot of things Bella. And he had us all fooled. We had no knowledge of his imprint, except for Sam, and if we did I would have said something to you. And so would one of the other guys. It nearly killed us to see you so hurt through Sam's thoughts all the time. Even Paul has a very strong brotherly pull to you, not that he would ever admit to it because that is just the way he is. But we all care for you."

"Wait! Sam knew? And he didn't think that he should have told me? That bastard!" I shouted pulling out of Embry's arms and storming towards the hospital again. Of course Embry caught me before I could get inside. "You let me go right now Embry Call. Or so help me I will hit you and it will be where it counts." I gritted out.

"Bella you need to breathe for one and for two, Sam didn't know of anything that the two were doing. They claimed they were only good friends and that was all the imprint was to them. The injunction that Sam put on them was because, they supposedly, didn't want the pack to jump to conclusions about them. Sam hadn't any idea that they were doing that behind your back." Embry just held onto me even tighter and I finally gave in and I felt completely drained.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Of course, I need to go grab my overnight bag from Billy's room though." I nodded as Embry pushed me towards Charlie's truck.

**Embry's POV**

I jogged back through the hospital and down to Billy's room. The loud voices told me that Jacob was still pissed, I just hoped he would let me grab my bag and go. Pushing the door open I didn't get far before my entire body was shoved and I landed on my ass. Hard.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

Jacob was towering over me. "You," he spat. "Are not welcome in this room."

"The fuck? Dude, I came to get my bag. I'm leaving so you don't have to worry about me staying around." I gritted as I got to my feet. I started passed Jake but he just stepped in front of me. "Would you just move! I swear to god that if you just let me get my bag then I will leave and you wont ever have to see me again."

"Embry don't say that." Billy all but shouted from his bed. "I just got my daughter back and I refuse to let you up and disappear now. Jacob, move your ass before I get out of this bed and make you move."

The growl coming from Jake's mouth just got louder. He side stepped right into his son. Poor Will was carrying a tray of food and it went everywhere, including all over his father. Jacob turned his glare on him. "Do you always have to be so God damned clumsy! I swear to God you are worse then Bella!"

Will's eyes grew wide and started to water. I had never heard Jacob raise his voice at his kids before. "Hey man, don't yell at him. He didn't mean to and you are the one that knocked him over and don't you ever say a thing about Bella, you're not allowed to talk about her." Quil growled as he helped William stand and helped wipe the food from his clothes.

"Why is everyone on Bella's side?!" Jake shouted. "She's not part of this family! She never was and she never will be. All I have been hearing about from you guys for year is Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. I wish she would have just stayed away. She ruined my life once and now she is doing it again. It took me years, fucking years, to get my own father to talk to me again. And now she just comes walking back into my life like she fucking belongs. Well, news flash. She doesn't. She is just a pathetic girl that trusted the wrong people with her heart. She fucked my life up and I hate her for it. That's right. I hate Bella Swan!"

I could only stare at him. Jacob just spouted a bunch of bullshit and every one that heard him knew it. The soft clapping coming from behind Jacob had us all turning. When Jacob moved to the side I got a clear view of my beautiful girl standing there, clapping her tiny hands together and smiling wider than I have ever seen. I gave her a questioning look when her eyes caught mine.

"Why the hell are you smiling?! I just said I hate you!" Jake roared.

Bella laughed. "See if I could believe that I might actually hurt. Well, no, actually if I cared what you thought I would be hurt but I don't Jacob. I stopped caring about you a long time ago." Turning her attention back to me, "You ready to go? I need to see if Kota is okay."

I nodded and stepped passed Jacob into Billy's room. I did catch Bella's eyes before I went in and the hurt was definitely hidden in those gorgeous chocolate pools.

* * *

**AN:** Have I ever told you guys I suck at doing updates on time? Okay well. I suck at updating. ^^;

I have good reason for updating late though!

…

I'm engaged.

-insert, uncharacteristic for me, girly scream here-

…

Yeah, I am extremely happy. We've been together off and on for the passed eight years and when he finally asked if I was willing to settle down with him I said yes but then he had to go and drop down on one knee in front of all of our friends and family. I almost passed out. No joke. And then my sisters pounced on us... literally, it was quite painful. Anyways. I'm excited! The kids are excited about as much as I am. The passed couple of days I have been moving all of our stuff into his house. So forgive me for being late!

Anyways!

I don't like this chapter much but eh, I tried to rewrite it and it never really got better in my opinion. So yeah.

Until next time!

XoXo – Jenn


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Alright I know I just updated but I felt like writing and the AN at the bottom was something I felt like I had to say. Enjoy the extra early update!

* * *

**Coming Home**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary: **After Bella is heartbroken once more, but this time by her best friend, she leaves. Only to return fifteen years later with someone that looks a hell of a lot like one of the pack members._

!!!Warning!!! This story is going to be rated M. For one: there are mentions of lemons and possible lemons in the future. Two: Language. Three: Just to be safe since people have been completely stupid about the whole rating thing. If you're not 18 then you shouldn't be reading something that is rated M to begin with. !!!Warning!!!

=]

_I own nothing that is Twilight related! I just like to play with the characters._

* * *

_**Previously: **__"You ready to go? I need to see if Kota is okay."_

_I nodded and stepped passed Jacob into Billy's room. I did catch Bella's eyes before I went in and the hurt was definitely hidden in those gorgeous chocolate pools.

* * *

_

Chapter Five

**[Bella's POV]**

I am not normally one that uses really foul language but... Jacob Black is a fucking asshole.

_Thank you Jesus for making my mind is silent to everyone._

But I lied. I did care what Jacob said about me. And damnit it hurt to hear him say that. Embry found me in the driver seat of the truck when he came outside with him bag over his shoulder. He had tossed the bag in the bed of the truck and gently pushed me over into the passenger side. We were silent for awhile but I started to fidget with my hands and Embry pulled over onto the side of the highway and pulled me into his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "I want to hate him so badly but no matter how much a say it or tell people that I do my heart wont let me. Hes an asshole. But I still love him like family."

Embry squeezed me tighter in his arms and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I understand. I wish I could hate him too but he will always be my family, same goes for you with him. No matter what Bella, you are part of our crazy over-sized dysfunctional family and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks again for I don't even know the number of times now. I have cried because I took Embry's son away for him, I have cried because my memories of the day I almost lost Dakota had hit me full force when it was brought up and I have cried because of my once best friend and lover said that he hates me, to my face. I wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket and wiped the fallen tears that had landed on Embry's arm away. Muttering a soft, "Sorry."

"Hey," he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You can cry whenever you want to and I promise I will be here to hold you every time."

"Thank you." I whispered.

The small cab of the truck suddenly became very hot. My eyes were gazing into Embry's. I had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. They were dark with the soft flecks of honey around the edges and his thick lashes framed his eyes. Embry was a gorgeous man. My eyes flickered down to his mouth when he parted his plump lips and I followed the movement of his pink tongue as it licked across his upper lip before disappearing back into his mouth.

My hand moved on its own, rubbing against his jaw line that was covered in a light stubble that did things to my insides. I had no control over myself when my hand hooked his neck and pulled his lips to my own. The groan that echoed through the cab, I couldn't figure out which one of us had let it out. For all I knew it could have been me but it only spurred me on more. I began to twist myself around to face him and Embry roughly grabbed my waist and turned me himself, planting me firmly in his lap; I didn't miss the obvious hardness that was pressing against my backsides but I would worry about that later, right now all that I was focusing on were his warm lips moving against mine.

I had my fingers weaved into his raven locks, gripping hard and holding him to me, I didn't want him to move. Too bad he had another idea. One of his hands moved from my waist and he wrapped my thick hair into his fist, pulling my head back hard enough that the pain was delicious and it was making my stomach do flip flops. Embry trailed rough nibbling kisses across my jaw and down to my neck. After a few open mouth kisses to my pulse point, he bit down. Hard.

My eyes rolled back in my head, my entire body arched into him and without him even touching me below the waist, I felt that familiar spring in my stomach snap. My body rocked completely with my release and I barely registered Embry's deep growl as he continued to bit down.

With a heaving chest, I collapsed against his chest as Embry licked at his bite. I could feel the smile on his lips as he lapped at my skin. Then I realized what he had just done.

He marked me.

_Jesus! _

"Oh god," I panted as I kissed the place above his heart through his shirt.

Embry swallowed audibly a few times before speaking, "I'm sorry, well okay, I'm not. I wanted to do that the first time we were together but I just couldn't with you so upset. Please don't be upset with me. I – I couldn't stop myself. I may be a human now but the wolf tends to make appearances every once in awhile."

I leaned my head back so I could look at him. His eyes were closed tightly and his beautiful face was twisted with pain. I curled my fingers under his chin and pulled him to my eye level. "No need for me to be upset. That was.. _god_." I groaned the last word.

"I still shouldn't have done that. I – I mean, I don't even know if you want me.. I know we have a son together but that doesn't mean that after fifteen years you are just going to say 'hey, lets see if we can make more babies!' or anything like that. I don't even know if you would even think about dating me ..."

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I watched his eyes close and a soft whimper came from his closed lips. Speaking against his lips, "I know we didn't have anything other than friendship all those years ago and I know that we sort of jumped the gun when I practically begged you to bed me that night. But that doesn't mean that all these years I haven't thought about you. About us." I pulled back a little so I could talk clearly. "I have, Embry. I have thought about what it would have been like if I hadn't ran. I could have told you that you had a child on the way and you could have gone with me to all the doctors appointments."

"Bella, don't cry sweetheart." Embry muttered as he brushed my tears away. _God I hate crying!_ "I know your reasons and its okay. I am sure you have plenty of pictures you can show me."

I nodded, "We have videos too. I swear I wasn't planning to keep him a secret from you. I was just scared that if I came back.."

"That Jacob would have jumped to conclusions like he did today. Bella, I want you to know right now that Jacob is an idiot. All that crap he said back there was lies. And you cant say you don't care because I saw that look in your eyes Bella. It was the same look you held in your eyes for so long after Cullen left you. He lied to you too. Anyone that says they hate you is lying. You are too wonderful to hate."

"Lying or not, it hurt, Embry. As if I hadn't been through enough he has to say those things to me. To purposely hurt me. Em you know I take every thing people say about me to heart but I just couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt again." I stopped before I said anymore. The more I said the more the pained look took over Embry's face. "You know I could never want to be with him ever again, right?"

Embry nodded. "I do."

"Good. Because I honestly am going to find a damn crowbar when I get home cause the next time I see Jacob, I'm using it on his head." I said with a devilish smile.

With wide eyes, Embry gave me a panicked look. "You cant smash his head in with the thing. He still phases but when would his kids say if he came home with a bruised up face!?"

I smirked at him, "I wasn't talking about _that_ head."

***

Dakota was sitting in the living room with Sue and a girl that looked really familiar but I couldn't place her. When she squealed 'Auntie Bells' I knew instantly who it was. Little Claire was grown up and completely gorgeous. After she hugged me she pranced back to the sofa and sat down on my son's lap, teasing about how adorable my son was cause Kota to turn scarlet. I had to laugh and Embry gave me a nudge saying there was another thing passed down from me. It was true. He had my curse to blush on cue.

Sue was giving me the motherly look of 'I know what you were doing in the car' when Embry and I walked passed her. I just smiled dumbly. Embry of course just had to break my silly _I'm high on Embry_ moment when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap in the armchair. I gave a very high pitched meep sound cause everyone to laugh at me.

Charlie was home a little later that night and found us all, plus Quil, in the living room talking and catching up. We had to order food in because Sue said she hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet this week. The pizza was perfect and I think Kota ate nearly four large all on his own. Thankfully Charlie had ordered enough. Charlie and Sue were the first to head up stairs and by the look in their eyes I was never more thankful than I was at that moment to not have super hearing. _Poor Kota._ Quil had thrown Claire over his shoulder shortly after that and they had gone back to his house.

Embry was getting up to leave when Dakota was cleaning up all the dinner boxes and plates. I had followed him quickly, not wanting him to go.

"Do you have to go so soon?" I whispered when he hugged me to him. "Do you have work?"

"No but it's best if I do, sweetheart. I promise you will see me tomorrow." Embry placed a sweet kiss on my lips before he reached for the door.

With one final attempt, "Please stay tonight." I begged. I got him the best puppy eyes I could and when that small smile turned the corner of his mouth upwards I knew I had won.

* * *

**Sorta Epic AN[sorry]: **Alright another chapter out. I have to say I got a lot of … interesting reviews last chapter.

I know some people are upset about Jacob right now. But if the ones screaming at me would have read the PM I sent out to everyone that had concerns about him, then you would have known that he had to be this way for this part of the story. I also promised he would get better but meh, its your lose if you stop reading. Not like I'm forcing you to anyways.

I just want to show you one review I got. It was from an Anon. reviewer. I sort of wished the person would have had an account/been logged in so I could respond to them and just talk cause I do try to figure out ways to have the story go if people are really concerned about where I'm making it head. But oh well.

–

This was the review:

_im sorry, i liked most of ur stories but this is a load of sh!t  
how can u make jake out 2 b the bad guy?!?!?!  
u cant seriously say u love jake after this!  
u made him out 2 b heartless,unkind and a cheater!  
ur a disgrace 2 jacob fans!  
I HATE U AFTER THIS! _

–

Okay, what is a person supposed to say to that anyways. I'll be honest. I actually smiled when I read this. They couldn't be more wrong with saying I cant love Jake. Jake is one of my favorite characters of the book but just because hes my favorite doesn't mean that I have to always make him a good guy. Its my story. I needed him to be this way for my reasons. I am sorry if you are upset with me, well you hate me obviously but okay you're not the first person to say that and probably not the last, but its still my story and you don't have to read it.

–

There was also this Anon. Review:

_i know u mite dislike me know n other reviewers but u broke my heart cause i'm entirely IN LOVE with jacob n i believe he wouldn't hurt bella like that!  
once again...i'm sorry _

–

See. That's the nice way of saying I suck. You don't always have to be nasty about stuff. I am bummed that those few people aren't going to be finishing my story because of the simple fact that Jacob is being an asshole. But that's okay. They are just going to miss out of the ending. People that are quitting the story aren't going to find out where I'm taking things but again, its their lose.

Ugh. Sorry I'm ranting and just jabbering on and on. I will stop now. =]

Same as always, tell me what you think and what you want to see / suggestions.

Until next time!

XoXo – Jenn


End file.
